Those Troublesome Glasses
by espertortuga
Summary: Ian has a thing for Anthony wearing sunglasses, but are they more trouble than they're worth when his obsession goes a little too far? Ianthony, Established Relationship, mature content.


When Anthony wore his sunglasses, it would always trigger something within Ian that he just couldn't explain. Sunglasses weren't really a big thing to the taller of the duo, nor did he ever think of them as anything other than just a way to block out the sun on a hot day, but holy shit, whenever he put on his shades and black v-neck shirt, Ian just thought his boyfriend looked so fucking irresistible that he'd have to contain himself from throwing him against the wall and kissing him hard. They would go out on a lunch date as they usually did and it wasn't until one day, the day they went out for sushi at a place that had an outdoor patio, that Anthony finally brought up the subject because he had long ago noticed that sometimes Ian behaved very strangely, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"What? Do I have rice on my face?" Anthony asked with a laugh, interrupting yet another of of Ian's staring sessions.

"No, I don't think so," Ian answered, eyes darting away as they usually did when Anthony would almost catch him staring for an extended amount of time. Anthony however was quickly catching onto Ian's little game. He knew Ian would just wait until Anthony was looking back down at his food to sneak another prolonged glance at him.

So Anthony smiled and stared at Ian as he ate.

It didn't surprise him when Ian's eyes darted to Anthony then quickly moved off to the tables and chairs behind him. He had successfully brought Ian out of his comfort zone. Anthony mentally shrugged then removed his sunglasses when the sun became blocked behind a cloud, not thinking anything of it. Almost instantly Ian seemed to act like his usual self again, completely befuddling Anthony. Anthony decided to glance down at his food to eat another vegetarian avocado roll and looked up, half expecting Ian to be staring again, but Ian was instead finishing his food.

Now Anthony was really at a loss. "How's your tuna roll?" he casually asked Ian. Ian looked up with a smile and a thumbs up as he chewed, making a positive sounding "Mmm-hmm!" sound, then looked back down at the remaining rolls on his plate. Ian seemed hungry now. Before two minutes ago he had barely even touched his food, but now he was eating contently, as though everything were fine. The clouds began to dissipate allowing the sun to shine through so Anthony unfolded his sunglasses and put them back on his head. He saw Ian glance up at him as he did. Same stare, same look-then-look-away thing when Anthony's eyes met his. He was barely touching his food again.

Then it finally clicked. Ian had a thing for him wearing sunglasses. How could he not see this? Anthony swallowed the rest of his roll and cleared his throat.

"Ian?" Anthony finally asked after quite a bit of silence, adjusting the sunglasses on his face.

"Yeah, babe?"

He cocked his head and asked with a slight casual smile, "I was wondering how you felt about finishing up our lunch then going to a nice secluded hidden area where we can fuck each other senseless."

Ian nearly began choking and dropped his chopsticks to the floor, staring up at Anthony wide-eyed. "R-really?" he whispered in a shaky low voice, eyes locked on Anthony's hidden behind dark frames.

Anthony smirked and leaned in over the table licking his lips as his voice carried over to Ian roughly and hotly. "Fuck yes."

Ian's face immediately flushed a deep crimson and his quivering lips parted slightly. He began fidgeting in his seat and rubbing his neck impatiently. "Can we fuck now? I mean, go anywhere around here? I honestly don't even care where I just..." He started breathing short shallow breaths as he whispered "You're irresistible to me right now. Jesus Anthony I," he stopped, an apology waiting to drip off his lips when Anthony stood up and hastily threw a crumpled fifty on the table.

"Let's go."

Ian nodded hurriedly as the two rushed out towards Anthony's car which was parked under a shady tree. "Do you just wanna fuck in here? Anthony asked, unlocking the door to the backseat as he removed his sunglasses.

"Yeah I don't care let's-" Ian paused. He looked around and suddenly tensed up. "Maybe we shouldn't..."

"Wait, what?" Dude, we're already here!"

Ian looked perturbed and frowned. "Someone might catch us."

"...but the windows are tinted almost black and we're in the shade away from other cars." Anthony scratched his head and looked around, reassuring himself that no one was nearby.

Ian swallowed. "Maybe we can just go home instead. I don't mind waiting."

"Alright, I guess," Anthony said almost questioningly. They stepped in the car and Anthony started it, backing out then putting his sunglasses back on. He heard a faint whimper suddenly and glanced over to see Ian lick his lips then fidget in his seat. His eyes hungrily surveyed Anthony's body like a lion stalking it's next meal and when he turned his eyes back to the road a sudden clasp on his lap caught him by surprise. He glanced down and saw Ian's hand sliding back and forth on his leg, each time moving a little closer up his thigh. "I-Ian..." Anthony shuddered gripping the steering wheel. "Um, I'm kind of driving right now..."

Ian's eyes widened. "This doesn't bother you, does it?" He continued the movement, now bringing his hand towards Anthony's inner thigh, causing Anthony to draw in a shuddered breath. They both jerked forward a little as Anthony pressed the brakes a little too fast. Anthony looked at him and said nothing. Ian looked horny as fuck and this was definitely not the time to be horny.

"Ian, don't you think now isn't the best t-"

"Can I blow you?" Ian suddenly interrupted.

"What?!" Anthony almost screeched. "While I'm fucking driving...?!" Ian nodded then began undoing Anthony's belt.

"Shh... calm down, and just focus on the road while I take away the tension."

"Ian, there's no-"

"Shhh!" Ian intervened once again, now unzipping Anthony's pants.

It's the sunglasses, he thought suddenly. The fucking sunglasses are turning him on! It has to be it. Anthony quickly grabbed the sunglasses off his face and tossed them in the backseat, not caring where they landed at all. Ian continued to moves his hands over Anthony's crotch and he couldn't deny that he felt a little turned on too from the sudden dangerous sexual act they were about to commit, but he knew it wasn't worth the risk. "Ian..." he trailed off reluctantly looking down at Ian who was now at his lap. Ian looked up with half-lidded eyes while running a hand over Anthony's dick, which was now beginning to twitch in anticipation. Ian's expression didn't change. If anything he looked even more turned on. "Ian," Anthony repeated, a little more sternly but with a slight quaver. "...I'm not wearing my sunglasses."

Ian looked back down at Anthony's lap and in one swift and sudden movement reached in his boxers and tugged Anthony's cock out into the open.

"Jesus fuck!" Anthony gasped almost swerving off the road. His head was spinning, but he had to keep his focus on the road and they had turned onto the highway so there was no pulling over now. "Didn't you hear what I just said?" Anthony said loudly while gripping the steering wheel. "I'm not wearing my sunglasses!"

"...and?" he replied with a sultry voice as he gave his boyfriend's cock a teasing lick.

Anthony shuddered and winced as his palms began to sweat on the wheel. "I-Isn't that what was... you know..." he stifled a moan as he felt Ian's lips cover the tip of his slowly hardening cock. "...turning you on?"

Ian let the tip fall gently and chuckled. "I admit when you wear them I think you look extremely fuckable to the point where I feel I can't hold back, but right now I'm way too horny to care if you have them on." With that Ian's lips were back on his cock and Anthony knew there was little he could do about it.

So he might as well enjoy it while it was happening since Ian wouldn't listen to reason, yet the rational side was barely hanging on. "Ian... I might crash," he whispered as his cock jumped from the sudden exhilaration of knowing that might happen. That was, however, the exact opposite of what he wanted to feel. "Fuck," he muttered breathlessly as he felt Ian flatten his tongue against the curve of his shaft and rise upward to the top. Ian moaned against the tip and his tongue grazed the puckered opening, forcing Anthony to jump forward and whimper helplessly. "Fuck you, Ian," he muttered then bit his lip to stifle a groan of pleasure. "Fuck you hard in the ass with no lube for this!" Anthony growled.

Ian knew exactly how to make Anthony cum fast, but here he was teasing him and taking his sweet ass time. Anthony had moved to the right lane so the other cars could pass them and twice he break-checked the person behind him. Ian seemed to be taking pleasure in Anthony's writhing and squirming. "When we fucking get home Ian I swear to -Oh God!" Anthony groaned loudly and honked his horn. "S-Sorry!" he yelled out to the mini van in front of him, even though his window was rolled up. Crap, what if there are kids in there, he thought. He had no time to feel guilty now however, because Ian then deep-throated his cock and began bobbing his head over it. "Motherfuck!" Anthony cried out. He moved his right hand onto Ian's head gripping his hair while the other squeezed the steering wheel tightly, turning his knuckles white. Ian laughed menacingly and put a stop to the teasing by increasing his speed. His lips made a seal around Anthony's cock and and took in as much as possible, letting Anthony hit the back of his throat. Anthony only briefly thought about how Ian's lack of a gag reflex was a wonderful thing, but then he suddenly felt himself thrusting his hips upwards in his seat and panting loudly. He tried focusing all his attention to driving again, but found it to be the most difficult thing to do in this particular moment. "Ian, shit Ian I'm..." Anthony's driving was erratic and he almost ran into a Sedan. Ian payed no heed to the swerving and took the entire length one more time. "...gonna cum," Anthony gasped out then felt a climatic surge of pleasure rip through his body as white filled his vision.

Then an airbag filled his vision and he groaned. He panted as he pushed against the deflating airbag and tried to breathe, but his lungs filled with a burning smell.

"Ian... Ian? Ian, are you okay?" Anthony looked down to where Ian was and shook his body. "Ian! Jesus Christ, talk to me! Say something! Are you okay?!" Anthony lifted Ian's shoulders and looked at his face.

"D...did you cum?" Ian mumbled then coughed.

"Y-yeah," Anthony replied shocked by the sudden question.

Ian smiled. "Good." He lifted his hand and wiped his mouth and cheek of some of Anthony's cum and laughed.

"Ian!" Anthony repeated. "Are you hurt?" Ian sat up and ran a hand through his hair and shook his head.

"Oh my God..." Ian trailed off.

"What? What is it," Anthony asked, thinking Ian might've been injured after all.

"Your cum's in my hair," Ian laughed. "Your fucking cum's in my hair." Ian snickered some more and Anthony took in a deep breath trying to calm himself down.

"Ian."

Ian continued laughing and laughed harder when he realized Anthony's penis was still out, laying limp on his lap.

"You're gonna fucking pay for the damages to my car, you little shit," Anthony growled.

"Okay okay!" Ian agreed as his laughter began winding down. They heard sirens in the distance and looked out to the road.

"The cops are coming so put away your dick, dude." Ian warned with a grin.

"Dude. Shut up. If they ask then I lost control of the wheel. DO NOT tell them it was because of a blow job, okay?!"

"Okay, man! Whatever you say!" Then Ian's lips curved into a grin. "I'd say you definitely lost control there," he snickered.

"Ian," Anthony sighed. "Dude. I'm gonna fucking punch you."

"I love you too, Anthony."


End file.
